


Infinite Possibility

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: "You are my dearest friend, my deepest love. You are the very best of me." - Nicholas Sparks
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Love in Every Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	Infinite Possibility

Harry traced the golden curls that wandered down Ron’s arm, intricate vines that unfurled into purple roses.

“Do they match?” Ron whispered, nerves evident in his trembling voice, the tips of his ears bright red. 

All Harry could do was nod, picturing the vines that circled around his ribcage, roses blooming across his chest. Ron touched Harry’s neck nervously, where the hint of his soulmark peeked out from under his collar, hand then trailing downwards. 

“But you’re my best friend,” Ron breathed. 

With a spike of courage, Harry took Ron’s hand. This was his _soulmate_. “All the best lovers are.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day of August for different AUs and HP pairings.


End file.
